Periods anthology
by whycantifindafriknusername
Summary: A series of one shots; I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. Chapter one: Sakura forgot her period was this week, and certainly wasn't expecting to wake up on the Japanese flag. The thing is, how will Sasuke react? IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT MENSTRUAL CYCLES, THEN DON'T. KEEP SCROLLING.


What's this? Another new story? Seems like I'm biting off a bit more than I can chew, right? Well, don't worry, I haven't forgotten my other stories.

WARNING: This fic contains Menstrual cycles. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_Story #1 Canon-world, pre-chunin exams._

_Sasuke: 12_

_Sakura: 12_

* * *

This day could not get any worse. At least, she hoped it wouldn't.

Sakura had been looking forward to this mission for a while. (in reality, only a week) Despite the relatively short amount of time, it had seemed like eternity to the young kunoichi, due to her restless mind and constant impatience. The cause of her strife was, of course, Sasuke, as the case usually was. Not that she minded.

After finishing one of their menial missions, team seven had accompanied their sensei to turn in their (Kakashi's) mission report, as was their custom, when the Hokage informed of a new assignment. It was a c-rank, which was a little higher than their norm. Since the land of waves, they had been restricted to boring, safe, d-ranks.

This mission, in particular, wasn't anything extraordinary; just searching for a small band of thieves. Once they located the bandits, Kakashi would contact a back-up team, who would handle the rest. They were given a day or two to accept or decline, but Naruto had immediately shouted his approval after he heard _c-rank_, and Sasuke and Sakura, reluctant to revert back to d-ranks, quickly agreed.

The reason Sakura had practically twitched in anticipation was because it would take at least a few days to complete, and at most, a month. (Most of their missions had only taken a day at most, which was not nearly enough ogling time, in her opinion.)

A month. On the road with Sasuke.

She had everything packed a week before they left.

(well, it wasn't like she got to see him very often, except for training and missions, and it was near impossible to find him in the village, since he kept a low profile to avoid fangirls.)

The mission started off normally, just like any other. Naruto tried to chat up Sakura; Sakura ogled Sasuke. Sasuke ignored Sakura; Sakura berated Naruto. Kakashi led on, nose in his book, (seemingly) oblivious to the world.

...

It had been three weeks since then, and they had managed to pick up a faint trail only yesterday. Kakashi had rented a few rooms at a local inn in a nearby town, and planned continue the chase the next day.

To cut expenses, only two rooms were booked. As usual, Sakura shared a room with Sasuke. (On previous missions, Kakashi had ultimately decided Naruto was untrustworthy sleeping in the same room as Sakura, and Sasuke was pretty much asexual, anyways. Kakashi could also keep watch over Naruto and protect him better if he slept in the same room. This became the default sleeping arrangement.)

There were two beds, though. Why were there always two?

Well, at least she could watch him sleep. Maybe even see some of his chest if he decided to take his shirt off.

Excited at the prospect of fanservice, she went straight to bed (facing him) immediately after dinner. However, her pretense of sleep was marked every few seconds by the cracking of an eyelid. She didn't want to miss any exhibition of her crush from the proverbial front row.

* * *

Sasuke knew when he was being watched, and he was aware of the peeping Tammy behind him. He didn't need to change clothes. If she thought he was getting naked, she was going to be dissapointed.

He kicked off his shoes and got into bed.

Apparently, she took the hint, because five minutes later, the prickly feeling at the back of his neck let off, and her slow, rhythmic breathing signaled she had truly fallen asleep. Deeming it safe to rest as well, he settled into his pillow and relaxed.

...

Sasuke was an early riser, and nearly always woke up before his teammates. Kakashi, being the lazy ass he was, usually left it up to the young Uchiha to wake the others if they didn't get up on their own, and so was forced to get acquainted with their sleeping habits. (Like Sakura's tendency to mumble in her sleep, and Naruto's blatant refusal to budge from the bed and impulsive swatting at the person waking him like they were an irritating bug.)

After getting ready, he shuffled over to her bed and gently shook her shoulder.

Sakura usually woke up at that, but today she grimaced and curled up into a ball. She looked quite comfortable. Not feeling particularly compassionate, he shook her shoulder again, more roughly this time.

She frowned, and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Wake up." He shook her again.

"mmmmmnnooooo... don' wanna..." Her face scrunched up in discontent.

He gave up and just pulled the blanket off her. The faint, coppery scent of blood permeated the air, and his eyes were drawn to the red splotch on the bed directly beneath her. It seemed to have come from her pelvic region. Why had she not informed them she was injured? Was she embarrassed because it was in such a personal place and did not want them to see? He scoffed at the thought and reached for her.

"_Sakura_."

* * *

The bed was soft and warm, and felt like a cloud to her tired body. They had covered over thirty miles yesterday, and a girl could only run so far and so long before she broke down. Sakura had come pretty close to it.

She sighed inaudibly and snuggled her pillow. She never wanted to get up.

Suddenly, something gripped her shoulder and jerked her. In her dream state, it felt like something was flinging her around.

Not realizing what it was, and not fully awake anyhow, she curled up defensively, hoping it would make whatever was manhandling her go away.

It did not, since the dream-monster yanked her again. She told it to piss off, but the fog was already starting to clear from her mind.

A voice called faintly, "Wake up."

She whined. The bed felt too comfy.

Abruptly, something was wrenched from her hands, and her body didn't feel so warm anymore.

"_Sakura_." The voice sounded suspiciously like Sasuke.

The rapid loss of warmth compelled her to open her eyes and blink groggily.

"Sas-yaaaaahhh-...Sasuke?" She yawned.

He seemed to be staring down at something, and she took that moment to stretch. Immediately, she felt the stickiness between her thighs. She looked down and realized what her crush was staring at.

* * *

He watched as she turned an interesting shade of red in utter mortification and avoided his gaze. Was it really that disconcerting to her? Though the wound _was_ in a rather private area, it appeared to be quite serious, and it was foolish of her to conceal it from their sensei. It wasn't like he was going to look at it. They would have to take her to the hospital, and most likely request a female doctor, since it seemed to bother her so much.

"Why didn't you tell Kakashi?" he asked.

She blanched, and stuttered,"It-it's not like - it doesn't need to be - he doesn't need to know..._that._"

Was she stupid? Of course he needed to know, she could die from poison, infection, or blood loss.

He listened in confusion and irritation as she squeaked that she had forgotten about it.

"How could you forget you're injured?" he hissed.

The pink-haired girl glanced up at him bemusedly before something like realization flashed across her features. He thought she had been wounded. How..._ innocent_.

"Sasuke... i'm on my period..." she admitted quietly.

...

A soft, 'oh' escaped his lips as it dawned on him.

They remained in place awkwardly for a few seconds before Sakura got up grabbed a pad and an extra set of clothes out of her bag, and then speed-walked to their shared bathroom. She did not look at him for fear of seeing a look of revulsion that was common in boys his age when 'period' or 'menstrual' was even mentioned.

She despondently cleaned herself and changed.

It all made sense now; why she hadn't told their teacher, and why she had forgotten it. Almost shyly, he acknowledged she wouldn't be stupid enough to endanger her life out of prudishness.

Though he did not know why she was so prudish in the first place.

His parents did not live long enough to tell him about the female body and girls in general, so he had to obtain the information from books. Accordingly, he expressed a mostly clinical interest in the subject. Though reading about it and actually seeing it were two completely different things.

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Sakura stepped out. She walked over to where her bag was and stuffed the dirtied clothes inside.

Still, she did not look him in the face.

She walked over to the bed and picked the blanket off the floor.

"The Innkeeper will take care of that." He murmured.

She merely nodded and tossed the cover over the small puddle of blood. She made up her mind and resolved to suck it up, deal with it, and move on. There was no reason to be ashamed. Wasn't there? Though, it did feel better to cover the stain. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say.

However, she seemed to be at a loss of what to do, and just stood there awkwardly.

He sighed.

"Sakura, stop being annoying and look at me."

She paused before hesitantly peeking at him from between her bangs.

"What are you acting weird for?"

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but apparently thought better of it and looked down at her feet instead, her hair hiding her pink-dusted cheeks.

"It's natural, right? So quit acting so pathetic. It's not that big a deal." He deadpanned.

Sakura looked up at him in mild surprise. Was _Uchiha Sasuke_ reassuring her?

Sasuke glanced at the clock and stated, "We're supposed to leave in ten minutes." She nodded, dumbfounded, and watch as he slung his bag over his shoulder and left.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed, her brain still trying to comprehend his actions. Did that really just happen?

How embarrassing, to forget your own period on a mission and have your crush witness it. But she did not detect one ounce of disgust from him, and the thought soothed her.

She thought of how he attempted to make her feel better, in his own, rude, kind of way, and a small smile graced her lips.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
